Vertebral implants such as spinal hooks are sometimes used in spinal implant systems for the treatment of spinal deformities and fractures. Conditions for which spinal implants may be indicated include degenerative disc disease, vertebral fractures, scoliosis, or other conditions that cause instability of the spine. One type of spinal implant comprises hooks and/or pedicle screws attached to rods on one or each lateral side of the vertebrae. As surgical techniques advance, minimally intrusive procedures requiring smaller incisions are more commonly used to attach spinal implants such as these. As such, the surgical insertion tools that are used to hold and insert the implant components are a part of this improving trend.
Many conventional insertion tools grasp the spinal implant components about the exterior of the component. Further, some conventional insertion tools may not provide an optimal angle of approach for inserting the component, particularly with small surgical incisions. Accordingly, improvements in surgical insertion tools may help advance the trend towards less intrusive surgical procedures.